


What Happened to My Kitchen?

by Super_not_naturall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_not_naturall/pseuds/Super_not_naturall
Summary: Fighting off a monster with french-fries isn't as easy as it sounds!





	What Happened to My Kitchen?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @trexrambling ‘s MadLib challenge that isn’t quite a challenge! I gave her a few words and she wrote the first part (In Bold) which just so happened to have french-fries included, which if you didn’t know I’m obsessed with french-fries. So I fully understand this isn’t my best writing, but I had inspiration and wanted to get it down. Any feedback is appreciated though! (As long as you’re not being mean; remember there’s a difference between constructive criticism and being a dick!)

**The crazy monster lunges at you, and you try to hit it with your french fries.**

**“Sam!” you yell just as he runs into The Bunker, “Where’s Jack?” you bark at him.**

**“Wasn’t he just with you?”** His eyes widen at the sight before him: you in your pajamas, weaponless, trying to fight off a Siren with your lunch.

“Obviously not!” You growl before throwing your entire plate at the creature in front of you which was no longer resembling your best friend, “A LITTLE HELP HERE?”

Sam quickly recovers from his shock and grabs his gun, takes aim at the siren, then empties out the clip.

The bullets slow down the Siren just enough that you’re able to pick up the baseball bat Dean keeps under the kitchen counter.

“Was that a gu-” Jack’s voice causes you to turn your attention away from the monster for just a second, but it’s still enough for it to get the upper hand.

“Y/N!” Jack yells out a warning but it’s too late, the siren has a grip on your arm and is pulling you closer.

“Jack!”

You can feel its breath on your cheek as you struggle in its arms, fighting the way its lips are getting closer to yours.

“LEAVE. HER. ALONE!” Jack’s voice fills the bunker, followed by a force knocking you and the monster apart.

Your ears ring as Jack calmly walks to the siren with his hand raised; it claws at its ears and lets out an inhuman screech before suddenly exploding.

Silence.

You look between Sam and Jack in shock; guts paint the walls and coat your skin, a rancid smell seeping into your clothes.

“Y/N … Are you … Are you alright?” Jack approaches you as if you’re a wounded animal and he’s afraid you’re going to run.

You open your mouth to answer, but no words come out.

“Jack,” Sam stares from the opposite side of the room, “how did you do that?”

“Y/N?” Jacks ignores Sam and bends down to be eye level with you, “Are you scared of me now?”

Instead of answering him, you throw yourself into his arms and squeeze him tightly.

“Y/N?” Jack asks stiffly, “What are you doing?”

“It’s a hug, Jack.” You laugh, “It’s supposed to be comforting.”

Slowly he wraps his arms around your middle and pulls you closer, he rests his cheek on top of your head and responds, “I think I like hugs.”

“I do too.” You sigh, burying your head deeper into his neck, ignoring the fact that you’re both covered in the innards of a siren and that Sam is only a couple feet away.

You would have stayed in Jack’s arms forever if it weren’t for Dean’s voice echoing even louder than Jack’s,

“WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?”


End file.
